


Suave

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, M/M, a mcdonald's cup gets crushed, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig buys a new suit, and he's feeling quite confident.





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> from this post! 
> 
> http://alfredsmom.tumblr.com/post/166437128192/wait-wait-what-about-alfred-flirting-with-ludwig

Ludwig was feeling confident today, as if he were an adored celebrity walking the red carpet. Of course, he would never do such a thing; not even the overflow of temporary confidence he felt now could ever precede his permanent anxiety. Still, he didn’t want to let this rare feeling go to waste.

Part of this sudden rise in determination was due to his new, and he must admit, dazzling suit. To appease Feli’s pestering, and because he hadn’t awarded himself in quite awhile, he decided to go shopping with the two italian brothers. The bluish-gray suit caught his eye immediately - it was one of the only American-made suits in the overall Italian store, and his mind ventured to a certain nation whom he was sure would appreciate the look. Ludwig wasn’t really going to buy it; it was quite expensive. But it was actually Romano who got tired of his indecisiveness and forced him to try it on.

It hugged his body in ways he didn’t expect for an untailored and uncustomized outfit, as if it was specifically made for him. He’d never stood for so long in front of a mirror, admiring his own body in a way that made a blush rise to his cheeks. Ludwig wasn’t particularly mindful of his body, he didn’t hate it and he wasn’t obsessed with it. But in that moment he couldn’t stop staring at himself, turning this way and that, marveling at his shoulders and waist, how the hems of the blazer covered just the top of his ass. There were some issues with the suit, which was easily fixed once it was finally tailored to his liking, but overall the entire outfit made him feel giddy, a feeling that never truly disappeared, even as he walked into the next G8 meeting weeks later.

He felt amazing, comfortable, and fierce. It had been a while since he paid for anything so expensive, but he deemed it worthwhile. He reveled in the ogling stares, especially the twinkling blues of the United States, who noticed him almost immediately.

Ludwig saw him from the corner of his eye; Alfred was slurping from a McDonald’s cup, the noise abruptly coming to a halt when he took in Ludwig’s outfit for the day. Ludwig could feel his eyes on him, and he let a smile tug at his lips. He “casually” posed, holding his elbow with one hand while the other was delicately laid underneath his chin as if he were in deep thought. The movement caused his suit to shuffle in a way he knew would snatch his waist, and his grin widened when he heard a low whistle from beside him.

He waited, certain that Alfred would gain the courage to flirt, like he did almost every time they bumped into each other. Ludwig of course never minded, he appreciated the silly and flattering remarks, and he always admired how confident Alfred was. He only wished his own face wouldn’t grow pink so quickly.

But Ludwig’s sudden boldness was immune to his usual easily-flustered composure, and his heart skipped in excitement when he heard the sound of Alfred’s dress shoes clicking closer to him.

“Hey, Luddy!” he heard Alfred say beside him, and he tried to keep his smile under control as he gave Alfred a side look through half-lidded eyes. He fluttered his eyelashes for good measure, and the beam Alfred gave almost blinded him.

With a raised eyebrow that could rival that of Dwayne Johnson, Alfred leaned forward with a toothy smirk. “How’s the cutest fella in the world?” he teased, looking Ludwig up and down as he took another sip of his drink.

The complement boosted Ludwig’s suave prowess, and instead of blushing madly as he typically would, he leaned down, cutting his height by a few inches to hover over Alfred’s short frame.

The straw of Alfred’s drink slid out of his mouth when Ludwig softly gripped his chin and tilted his head up. He rubbed the skin right under his bottom lip with his thumb, and stared into Alfred’s now impossibly wide eyes.

“I don’t know, Alfred,” Ludwig whispered, “how _are_ you?”

Almost instantly, Alfred’s tan, half Native skin glowed with a tint of red. Ludwig could feel the temperature of his face heat up under his thumb, and he bat his lashes one last time. Alfred stared straight into his eyes for a solid 10 seconds before his face melted into a dopey smile. His dimples stood out as his eyes crinkled, and Ludwig marveled at how his glasses magnified the literal stars in his brilliant blues.

A giggled slipped from Alfred’s grinning lips.

“D-doin’ great, dude!” he stuttered in his response, obviously trying to work back up to his tenacious attitude.

Ludwig slid his hand down Alfred’s neck to the fluffy collar of his bomber jacket, smoothing down the authentic cloth. He then placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to hear that,” was all he said, and turned around, but not before dragging his hand down the length of Alfred’s arm. He hid a smirk behind his hand as he went back to organizing the papers at his seat.

Alfred didn’t say anything else after that, but after a while Ludwig turned his head again at the sound of something cracking and liquid spilling; the McDonald’s cup was crushed in Alfred’s hand as soda seeped between his fingers and fell onto the floor.

Alfred himself was still standing there in a daze, the other nations patronizing him about his spilled drink. 


End file.
